


【GGAD】Dirty Love(二，现代au/浴室play/强制)

by claudiaaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiaaw/pseuds/claudiaaw
Summary: 浴室play





	【GGAD】Dirty Love(二，现代au/浴室play/强制)

二

邓布利多走进浴室的时候才发现自己没有带拖鞋，于是他只好脱下牛津鞋光着脚踩在白色地砖上，白砖冰冷，走过时偶尔碰到刺激着他脆弱的脚心。

格林德沃完全是在显摆他的虚荣心，这个浴室一点也不小，中间就是椭圆形状的纯白浴缸，绝对能让他整个躺下还能伸直手臂。

他有条不紊的脱掉衣服，解下背带，褪下内裤，还剩纯白的衬衫没有脱掉，乳头隔着衬衫挺立着。他准备先试下水温，踏进浴缸之中打开了花洒，水流溅在了他身上，打湿了身上的衬衫，衬衫完全贴合在胸上，称的胸部更加饱满。下方平坦的小腹和弧度优美的腰部极其富有诱惑力，而顺着人鱼线向下的性器随着动作偶尔拍打在大腿根部。

他打开了花洒，水滴顺着曲线一路向下，挺翘的丰臀扭出风韵的曲线。他睁开了眼睛，水珠顺着睫毛尖凝聚着，等到睫毛承受不住水珠的重量再滴落下来，隔着这层雨帘，他看到浴缸出水口旁边有个黑色的织物，这是毛巾吗？他困惑的走了过去，跪下身捡了起来。

他望着手中的黑色织物胸口起伏着，感觉整个身体散发着无可消除的燥热，这是一条男士内裤，内裤当中的部分隆起很大一块，上面还附着一些半干的白色分泌物，不用猜也知道这是格林德沃换下来的脏内裤。

他的拿着内裤的手颤抖着，却无法将它就这么放下，慢慢把内裤靠近精致的鼻尖，轻轻嗅闻着，一股浓郁的男性麝香涌入他的鼻腔，他下身的性器立刻硬了起来，他的双颊不正常的泛着潮红，却无法消散。

他坐在了浴缸中，感觉胸部也胀痛起来，乳头翘生生的富有肉欲，顶着已经被水打湿完全透明的布料。

他的丰臀不由自主的扭动着，想在陶瓷上磨开，却因为陶瓷光滑的表面只能分开肉欲的臀瓣，偶尔能撇见臀缝中微微露出粉色的小穴。

好难过，他几乎要立刻哭出来，他知道格林德沃今天一定想要他，他还不想提前玩弄自己的身体，让格林德沃能轻松打开他的身体。

他只想要格林德沃身下的孽根插入自己，狠狠地拥有自己，让他知道自己身下一直为他准备的小穴有多紧，而不是让自己的手指率先享受。

他将花洒慢慢移向自己的阴部，水流冲击着勃起的阴茎和柔媚的嫩穴，敏感的身体只是这些都会产生强烈的刺激。

他靠在浴缸头部，湿滑的瓷砖让他无法借到任何力量，只能努力直起身防止滑落下去，小腿也只能虚弱的绷着，体内的瘙痒无法正常的被排解，他一只手紧紧握着格林德沃的内裤，无法克制的伸出粉嫩的舌尖，顺着中部隆起的白色痕迹舔舐上去，湿润的水渍透过内裤渗透了，咸腥分泌物的味道在他舌尖扩散，想象着格林德沃粗大的昂扬进入了他的身体。

邓布利多的另一只手没有握住性器，而是用食指在龟头处打转，他有意不想让自己满足，是内心对自己这种不正常行为的唾弃，他理应得到惩罚，他在脑中幻想自己就这样走出去，乐意让格林德沃拥有一个只要一碰就马上会烂熟的身体。

这时候浴室的门开了，格林德沃停在了门口。

他看到了一个浑身泛着潮红，眼神迷离着舔着他的内裤，脸上不知道是泪还是水珠的邓布利多。

邓布利多像是吓傻了，他一动也不敢动，瞪大眼睛回望着他。格林德沃几乎是机械的走过去，跪在了浴缸旁，扶着浴缸的边缘，眼睛也不眨的盯着他。

格林德沃看到了在浴缸里的花洒喷洒着柔媚的花心，他的瞳孔因此收紧了，他盯着男人淫乱的私处，随后捂住了花洒，不让水流继续喷洒男人柔嫩的花穴。“你就这么淫荡吗。”他关上了花洒，迈进了浴缸当中，踩在邓布利多大开的双腿之间。

格林德沃猛的握住他的手腕，狠狠将他的固定在背后的浴缸边缘，手腕因为突如其来的冲击力被陶瓷硌红了，邓布利多的呜咽被吞入了，格林德沃覆上了他的嘴唇，舌头肆无忌惮的在口腔中入侵，被侵犯的粉舌努力向后躲着，却被吮吸包裹住，格林德沃从他嘴里尝到了自己的味道。

他不肯放过口腔中的任何一个地方，两人的津液交换着，柔软的两条舌头缠绵着，他甚至在想，像是这样将邓布利多整个生吞进去才好，淫靡的水声在空旷的浴室格外明显，邓布利多始终闭着眼睛不肯睁开，甚至侧着头想要逃开这个令他窒息的吻。

但是格林德沃绝对不会给他这个逃开的机会，每当他转过头时他都会凶狠的追上去，确保他的口腔内永远被自己的味道所占据。因此格林德沃黑色的衬衫绷开了，露出宽阔优美的胸肌。

他们纠缠了许久，直到邓布利多再也坚持不住，腰酸软到无力的顺着浴缸边缘滑下，格林德沃才松开禁锢住他的双手，捞着他腰逼迫他挺起身，食指和中指强迫的伸进他柔软的唇瓣当中夹着无处可逃的温热小舌，逗弄着。

“脏女孩儿，是不是？”格林德沃故意说着，无非是想让他更加羞耻，手指从无法闭合的口中抽出，牵出银丝，用拇指在下唇中部的凹陷处来回碾压着。

邓布利多的下身已经完全硬了，怯生生的抵着格林德沃紧实的大腿，前端的小孔吐着透明的粘液。

“喜欢这个吗？”格林德沃捞起一旁跌落在浴缸内完全打湿的内裤，放在邓布利多眼前。男人羞耻的转过脸去，低垂着睫毛，脸上的绯红更加明显了。

格林德沃用手指撩着中部的隆起，然后隔着内裤的布料，用手指缓缓捅入了男人紧致的花穴。

被插入的男人还沉浸在湿吻过后的晕眩中，等到他反应过来插入他的是什么的时候，眼泪几乎在一瞬间就掉落下来，高高在上的自尊心被完全击垮了，他扭着胯部，撑着浴缸底部想要脱离格林德沃的掌控，却被男人狠狠扣住了腰往自己身边抱，让手指插入的更深了，内裤也跟着进去了一半，因为暴力侵入而惨兮兮的蜜穴含着男人的手指，还剩着半截布料还没有被吞进。

敏感点被完全湿润的布料压着，格林德沃的手指在甬道里按压着，好让布料吸满淫汁，更容易捅进去。

“早知道你这么淫荡，我今天早上就应该在路边强奸你。”男人又把手指捅深了一点，邓布利多控制不住的抽泣起来，他努力扒住浴缸的边缘，挪动着大腿半跪了起来，脱离了男人的掌控。

格林德沃的怒火一下子升腾起来，无论他做什么，那些床伴们都对他百依百顺，还没有人像这样拒绝过他，就仿佛他是一个贪婪的暴君。他站了起来，抱住正在努力站起来的男人的腰，男人在他怀里挣扎着，两人一齐跌倒在浴缸中。

邓布利多丰腴的臀瓣卡在男人腰间，感觉到了身下鼓起的一大块火热顶着他的会阴。他内心一阵恐惧，立刻跪爬了起来。格林德沃不慌不忙的拉下裤头的拉链，火热巨大的昂扬立刻跳了出来，他扣上正在逃跑的男人的胯骨，龟头顶上了蜜穴，没有一丝怜惜的隔着布料，将整个茎身捅了进去，布料蒙在茎头的前方被带到了更深的地方。邓布利多无法抑制的发出黏腻的喘息，感觉小腹都被顶到微微凸出。

格林德沃的粗大继续往里深入，被插入的男人腰一下子软了下去，从鼻腔里发出轻哼，大腿颤抖着，不让自己跌倒在浴缸里，硕大的龟头碰到了他的敏感点，不再前进。

格林德沃微微扭腰，感觉紧致火热的肉壁紧紧吸着自己，他不等脆弱的甬道适应就开始大幅度操弄起来，巨大的肉棒一次次插到最深处，又迅速抽到花穴口，淫液被肉棒带的飞溅出来，内里的布料也跟着在穴口摩擦着。

肿胀的烙铁把男人下面的小嘴喂的又热又湿。邓布利多痛苦的排斥着，禁闭的美丽双眸颤抖着，但声音确是低哑着，更多的是欢愉。身下的肉穴反而更加孟浪，饥渴的吮吸着火热，不断制造著淫汁来供男人操的更深。

“为什么要跑，你不是爽的很吗？”格林德沃感到身下最脆弱敏感的龟头被吸吮的更紧了，性器又胀大了一圈。肉穴被塞的满满的不留一丝空隙，每一处媚肉都吸啄摩擦到男人热烫的棒身，那种充实感和被完全占有的快感让身下的男人啜泣出来。

格林德沃用力掐捏男人饱满的大腿，邓布利多抖动的大腿终于坚持不住一软，跌在背后的男人身上，肉棒一下子顶到了一个从未开拓过的深度，邓布利多从鼻腔发出一声惹人怜惜的轻哼。

“操，差点被榨出来。”格林德沃已快接近高潮，他抓住男人丰腴的臀瓣，顶在花蕊，龟头被花蕊处忽然涌出一股淫水浇湿，舒爽得背脊窜过一阵电流，格林德沃努力控制住射精的冲动。

感觉到格林德沃快要射精了，邓布利多立刻转头撑在他的大腿上，想要挣脱他，不让他射在自己体内，却无意撇见了两人的交合处，淫乱的花穴不知满足的紧含着粗大的阳具，撑的满满的。

格林德沃趁机钳住男人的下巴，强迫的吻了上去，身下顿时更快速的抽插起来。

邓布利多眼角不正常的红着，不知道是因为痛苦还是快感，眼泪不间断的瞬着眼角滑落下来。

邓布利多狠狠咬住了男人的舌头。

“啊！”格林德沃嘴角带着血，眼神深不见底。

他猛的将邓布利多压倒在冰冷的浴缸之中，快速抽插着，“荡妇，你不就想被我操吗？你这屁股被多少男人上过了，这会儿又玩什么欲拒还迎？”

突然之间，身下的男人不再挣扎了，他只是躺着，放任格林德沃将浓稠的精液射入身体最深处。

格林德沃在他身体里待了好一会，慢慢停住住了剧烈的喘息声，将性器抽出来。白色的精液顺着还吃着他内裤的穴口和浴缸内的水融为一体。

邓布利多颤抖着爬了起来，他手抖着将体内的布料从自己的甬道中抽出来，脚步不稳的站了起来。

他紧缩着身体以免碰到格林德沃，虚浮着脚步踏出了浴缸，不顾身上都是湿的直接套上了外衣，格林德沃立刻站了起来，走到了他身边，抓住了他的手，“干什么？你要去哪里？”他大声质问着。而邓布利多只是用惊恐的眼神望着他，被他抓住的手不住的颤抖。

格林德沃松开了手。他沉默的看着男人艰难的穿好衣服，头也不回的走出了他的家门。

他透过百叶窗看着男人并没有回家，而是一直沿着街边走着，直到消失在黑暗之中。

干。他想——格林德沃你又把事情搞砸了。


End file.
